Woodyplicity
Synopsis Woody pretends he has a twin brother in order to date twin sisters. Elsewhere, VJ totals Mark's car. Quotes *'Mark': My car! *'Woody': My door! ---- *'Mark': Why are you even driving it? ---- *'VJ': Oh, yeah. Sorry for losing the bottle cap. ---- *'Sam': It's Zorro okay? ---- *'Mark': Why the hell did you crash my car? ---- *'Woody': This one for you, Captain. *'Dori': What's with a big hole in a wall? ---- *'Woody': What can I do you for? ---- *'Woody': Speaking of which, your hasel light is sapphires. *'Dori': I'm Dori. Four Star Chef and I can do things with a spatula that would cruel your toes. ---- *'Dori': Actually, I wrote the book on it. (Shows Woody a Cooking for Dudes on all 4 Burners Book) Call me some time. (Hands Woody her phone number) ---- *'Tori': Hi. *'Woody': Back so soon? And with a ponytail. Very spotty. Me likey. *'Tori': Gee thanks. But, do I know you? ---- *'Tori': Call me some time, cutie. *'Woody': Tori? Dori? Sweet. I'm having twins. *'VJ': Hey, I'm sorry for ruined your car, dude. ---- *'VJ': No, no, no. ---- *'Woody': Eh, what the hell. ---- *'Guy': Oops. ---- *'VJ': Oh, no, no, no. ---- *'Sam': Twins, eh? ---- *'Sam': Dream on. You want my help? ---- *'Woody': Oh, yeah. ---- *'Dori': So what kind of books do you like? ---- *'Dori': DVD Books? You're such a riot? *'Woody': It's my mom. I gotta take this. *'Dori': Aw. *'Woody': Hello there, Ms. Tori. Ten minutes? Taste of Wang? Sure. Sam, I gotta run. So, I need you to babysit Dori. ---- *'Sam': Okay. Happy to help out. *'Woody': Hey, Dori, this is my friend, Sam. She's gonna keep you company. I gotta go get my Mom's pills. ---- *'Dori': Really? *'Tori': Like I don't get coin laundries. Who cares if their pocket change is dirty. ---- *'Tori': Yeah. They must making an awful racket raddle around in there. *'Woody': Yeah. ---- *'Woody': Say what? *'Both': Tori? *'Dori': What are you doing here? *'Tori': I follow my date here. *'Dori': Your date? He's my date. *'Tori': It's that true? What's going on? *'Woody': Um, well. What can I say. ---- *'Dori': Wait a minute. I get the picture. *'Tori': Me too. He's another one of those twin chasers. *'Sam': (Gasps) *'Woody': I, I um, uh. *'Sam': Okay, okay. You got him. *'Woody': They do? ---- *'Tori': (Gasps) *'Dori': (Gasps) ---- *'Dori': It's this true, Rudy? *'Woody': Yes. That's why. ---- *'Woody': Man, that was close. ---- *'Charity': Hi, my name's Charity. What's yours? ---- *'Mark': You're not seeing anybody? ---- *'Sam': Here's what we going to do. We're gonna kill one of the twins. *'Woody': Good idea. Let's kill Tori. ---- *'Tori': Ooh. That tickles. ---- *'VJ': Don't do it, man. ---- *'Mark': Yes! I did it! So, Charity, after the ride how about we go for a ride in your new car? I'll drive. ---- *'Ursula': How was your Christmas, VJ? ---- *'VJ': Deal. *'Mark': Are you crazy? You're an porn addict. ---- *'Mark': Nice try, Vixen. ---- *'Mark': Dexler, think quick. ---- *'Guy': Mark, I've brought Zorro. Now, what is the big emergency? ---- *'Charity': Yes! ---- *'Woody': Now, you don't understand. *'Captain Steiner': Oh my god. You are a ghost! *'Woody': Just calm down. *'Captain Steiner': Get away from me, you spook! *'Woody': What did you just call me? ---- *'Captain Steiner': Shoo, Spook, shoo! Aah! *'All': (Gasps) *'Sam': What? They're were in on sale? I brought them bulk. ---- *'Dori': That's for being Woody. *'Tori': And that's for being Rudy. ---- *'Captain Steiner': Come you two. ---- *'Mark': Well, this day for totally suck for everybody. I didn't get a new car. VJ didn't get Charity and Woody didn't get the twins. ---- *'Sam': Hey, everbody. Category:Episodes